1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dye receiving paper for thermal transfer printing of video signals.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Dye receiving papers for thermal transfer printing of video signals include a dye receiving layer made of polyester, polycarbonate, polyvinyl chloride, a derivative of cellulose ester, or the like. Heretofore, images printed on those dye receiving papers have not been sufficiently resistant to light and dark discoloration, and have not had sufficient storage stability because they are susceptible to light, humidity, oxygen in air, and heat.
To improve the resistance to light and dark discoloration and the storage stability, it has been customary to add an ultraviolet absorbent, an antioxidant, and a stabilizer to the resin of the dye receiving layer.
Nevertheless, the conventional dye receiving papers have not had sufficient wether resistance and storage stability.